DDD
Song by EXID. Hangul= 알아먹게 Talk 해 다리 떨지 말고 왜 아무 말이나 해 그건 어디 말이니 (어버버) Uh 어버버버버버(어버버) 떨리는 동공 더더더덜 머리 굴리는 소리 안 나게 좀 해봐 다 티가 나 기가 차 뭐가 그리 찔리나 지금 웃음이 나와? 아 짜증나게 내가 뭘 했다고 네 머리 다리 팔이 떨려 덜덜덜 Yeah 도둑마냥 제 발 저렸지 막 쥐 잡듯이 잡아주지 난 What you what you Wanna do right now How stupid little dumb Dumb stop now 거짓말 다 네가 속인거래 한번 하면 또 한대 버릇돼서 결국 끝난대 옆에선 다 내가 미친 거래 너만 속아주고 다 주고 다 주고 하지마 자꾸만 나를 더 미치게 만들지마 그렇게 깊게 가지마 더이상 밀어내기 싫다면 Why don't you 쉿 ma baby Why don't you 쉿 ma baby Why don't you 쉿 ma baby 이게 진짜 마지막이야 말해봐 미안하다면서 뭐가 미안한데? 미안하다매 다 네 탓이었다매 똑같네 그냥 그동안 네가 한 모든 사과 기분 참 뭐 같네 그럼 난 뭐가 돼 아 참내 이제 난 힘들어 그만할래 내가 어쩌길 바래 나한테 정말 이럼 안돼 앞에선 내가 못되게 해도 결국 속아주고 다 주고 다 주고 하지마 자꾸만 나를 더 미치게 만들지마 그렇게 깊게 가지마 더이상 밀어내기 싫다면 Why don't you 쉿 ma baby Your Lips (덜덜덜덜) Your Eyes (덜덜덜덜) 네 머리 허리 다리 모두 다 Your Lips (덜덜덜덜) Your Eyes (덜덜덜덜) 네 머리 허리 다리 모두 다 하지마 자꾸만 나를 더 미치게 만들지마 그렇게 깊게 가지마 더이상 밀어내기 싫다면 Why don't you 쉿 ma baby |-| Romanization= Arameokke Talk-hae dari tteolji malgo Wae amu marina hae Geon eodi marini eobeobeo Uh eobeobeobeobeobeo Tteollineun donggong deodeodeodeol Meori gullineun sori an nage jom hae bwa Da tiga na giga cha mweoga geuri jjillina Jigeum useumi nawa jjajeung nage Naega mweol haettago Ni meori dari pari tteollyeo deoldeoldeol Yeah dodungmanyang je bal jeoryeotji mak Jwi japdeushi jaba juji nan What you what you wanna do right now How stupid little dumb dumb stop now Geojinmal da niga sogin georae Hanbeon hamyeon tto handae Beoreutdwaeseo gyeolguk kkeunnandae Yeopeseo da naega michin georae Neoman soga jugo da jugo da jugo Haji ma jakkuman Nareul deo michige mandeulji ma Geureoke gipge gaji ma Deo isang mireonaegi shiltamyeon Why don't you shwit My baby Hmm yeah Why don't you shwit My baby Why don't you shwit My baby Ige jinjja majimagiya malhae bwa Mianhadamyeonseo mweoga mianhande Mianhadamae da ne tashieottamae ttokkanne Geunyang geudongan niga han modeun sagwa Gibun cham mweo ganne Geureom nan mweoga dwae a cham nae Ije nan himdeureo geumanhallae Naega eojjeogil barae Nahante jeongmal ireom an dwae Apeseo naega mottwege haedo Gyeolguk soga jugo da jugo da jugo Haji ma jakkuman Nareul deo michige mandeulji ma Geureoke gipge gaji ma Deo isang mireonaegi shiltamyeon Why don't you shwit My baby Your lips, your eyes Ni meori heori dari modu da Your lips, your eyes Ni meori heori dari modu da Haji ma jakkuman Nareul deo michige mandeulji ma Geureoke gipge gaji ma Deo isang mireonaegi shiltamyeon Why don't you shwit My baby |-| English= Talk to me, stop shaking your leg Why do you say anything? What’s with that? (stutter) Uh (stutter) Quivering pupils (quiver) Try to be quiet when playing games It’s all obvious, I see you fronting Now you’re laughing, irritatedly “What did I do?” You’re shaking head to toe (shaking) Yeah, you running like a thief Nowhere for you to be hiding What you what you wanna do right now How stupid little dumb dumb stop now Everybody said you were lying Once becomes twice Then it all becomes pieces Everyone told me it was me who was crazy I keep on falling and falling and falling Stop it Stop driving me crazy Just stop I cant take it much longer Why don’t you keep it low baby Hmm yeah Why don’t you keep it low baby Why don’t you keep it low baby This one;s really your last, tell me You say you’re sorry, but what for? Said you were sorry, was all your fault The sorrys you’ve been saying Its all the same Then what am I? You serious? I’m done, I’m tired of all this Tell me what you want You really can’t do this to me Even though I push you away I keep on falling and falling and falling Stop it Stop driving me crazy Just stop I cant take it much longer Why don’t you keep it low baby Your lips, your eyes Your head, hips, legs, everything Your lips, your eyes Your head, hips, legs, everything Stop it Stop driving me crazy Just stop I cant take it much longer Why don’t you keep it low baby